Caught
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Another One-Shot from the Personal Goals story arc, though could be read as a stand alone. One of Captain Cold's heists takes an unexpected turn... SLASH RATED MATURE


Len had just disconnected the additional security around the priceless piece of artwork, eyeing the piece for any trip wires or similar boobytraps, and heard a familiar whoosh. "I'm just in the middle of something," he drawled, and glanced back over his shoulder in time to catch a red streak speed towards him. "Shit," he muttered as hands grabbed him, and he lost his breath and sense of direction as he was whisked away from his destination.

He became static again, and blinked as he realised his change of circumstances; handcuffed to a bed on his back, naked, the Flash straddling him. He opened his mouth and a red glove covered his mouth.

"New deal," that vibrating voice stated. "I can take you to prison, _or_ you can let me do whatever I like to you."

Len blinked again. The hand moved, and Barry looked at him expectantly from behind his mask. He cleared his throat, wouldn't do for his voice to quaver. "I'll take option two," he drawled.

A smirk, right before a gloved hand reached up to the zip at his collar and drew it downwards, revealing naked skin with every inch. It stopped at the utility belt, which he undid, and slid the zip the rest of the way, showing just enough skin to confirm Barry had gone commando. Len gulped, and Barry settled with his legs to either side of the thief's shoulders. He cupped the back of Len's head, and lifted him the same moment he drew his hard cock from its confines. Len licked his lips at the sight of Barry's pretty cock, and obligingly opened his mouth. Barry slid his cock into the thief's mouth, moaning the same time Len did.

"You love it, don't you?" Barry asked, voice vibrating like his Flash persona. He began fucking the thief's mouth. "Look at you, taking my cock into your mouth so eagerly." Len moaned around his cock. "Mm, such a skilful mouth. I should have done this ages ago." He picked up speed, making sure not to speed through it. Len swirled his tongue around the head when Barry withdrew, causing the Speedster to thrust deep. He then swallowed around his cock. "Yes!" the Flash cried as he came down the thief's throat. "Swallow," he commanded, smirking when the thief did just that. He pulled out, smirk widening as Len panted. "So compliant," he murmured, stroking a gloved finger along his bottom lip. "You're not just doing this to avoid prison, are you?" he asked knowingly, glancing over his shoulder to view the thief's hard cock. "Didn't think so. Or are you going to deny it?" he asked with a challenging expression.

Len shook his head, he couldn't deny he wanted this, and had done before the offer was given.

"At least you're honest when you're alone with me," he murmured, gazing ruefully at the thief's mouth. "So tempting, but I want more than that." He rose from the bed, pulled the cowl from his face, and stripped the rest of the suit off. "You already know who I am under it, may as well do everything I want," he continued with his Flash voice, enjoying how it made the thief tremble. "I would return the favour, but I doubt you'd recover as quick as I do," he continued with a smirk, catching the thief's eyes straying to his hard cock. "That's right, I can recover almost instantly. Think you can keep up with me?" Challenge laid.

"Absolutely." Challenge accepted.

A smirk as the Speedster straddled him again. "While I am enjoying being in charge, I have to say, I prefer to take cock," he continued, a wicked grin curving his lips when the thief shivered. "But I doubt you'd mind, would you?" he asked, as he pressed his luscious ass against Len's weeping cock.

"No," Len gasped.

"Want me to ride you Len? Want me to take your cock and ride you until you cum inside me?"

"Yes," he moaned. He always knew it would be tempting as hell if the Speedster ever talked naughty, with his innocent face.

"How much?" he asked with a smirk. "I won't do it until you give me an answer I like," he stated, with a stretch, showing off his muscles to brilliant advantage. "And make it good, I'm feeling horny."

Len shuddered, he couldn't help it. "I want you Scarlet, I've wanted you for as long as I've known who's under the mask." A roll of the hand to continue. "I want to be buried inside you more than I wanted to get that painting."

"Good, because you're not going to get it." He tapped his bottom lip like he was thinking. "I think, you can do better than that. Don't you want me to ride you Len?"

"Yes!" the thief cried, frustration and desire intertwined in his voice.

"Then tell me how much," he demanded.

"More than I want my next breath," he panted. "If it took having to promise never to steal again to have you, I'd do it."

"Good enough," the Speedster replied with a smirk reaching behind himself to remove a dildo, grinning wickedly when Len gaped, and lined the head of Len's cock with his stretched hole. "Mm, I really need this," he murmured as he sank onto Len's cock, moaning as each inch filled him. He bottomed out with a wrecked moan. "Hope you're ready," he warned wickedly before he began riding the thief, his thrusts starting out fast and evolving to blurring.

Len grit his teeth, pretty sure the Speedster would have another round in him, and determined that he would last.

Barry cried out as he came, seed splattering his stomach. It took a moment for his breathing to level out, his cock still hard. "Oh good," he murmured. "You're still hard. Don't tell me you're not enjoying yourself."

"You know I am," Len grit out.

"Then cum on this round, I like the sensation," he announced as he started riding the thief again, this time clenching once the thief was buried inside him, and sticking to a normal fast speed. His breathing began to speed, his cock weeping, as he got nearer and nearer the peak. "Cum," he commanded. "I need you to cum inside me," he moaned, his vibrating voice still managing to sound needy. He slammed down onto the thief's pelvis and clenched hard around him.

" _Barry_ ," Len moaned, unable to stop himself from coming, relieved when the Speedster joined him a moment later, his clenching muscles milking him.

Barry collapsed forward, his elbows either side of Len's head. "Enjoy that?" he asked in his normal voice.

"Yes," Len replied with a smile. "Good thing. You cost me a huge score," he lamented.

"Not really." He leant forward. "I happen to know that the authorities were concerned about the security of the painting, and installed a tracker so if any thief did manage to steal it, they would be able to find it and the thief easily."

"You did me a favour then," Len drawled causing the Speedster to shiver. "Come here, and I'll clean your stomach."

Barry grinned, grabbed the headboard for balance, and shifted so his stomach was within easy reach. He moaned as the thief cleaned his stomach free of his come with teasing flicks of his tongue. "I do so love the way you taste Scarlet," he drawled. "So insatiable," he continued with a smirk. "Lift your hips a bit." Barry rose enough that his hardening cock was level with Len's mouth. Len lapped at the beads of precome happily, moaning a split second before the Speedster. He took the head into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, feeling Barry trembling. He pressed the tip of his tongue into the hole and Barry came.

Len swallowed and released Barry's cock with an obscene pop. The Speedster groaned. "I think you better release me before you collapse Scarlet," Len drawled.

Barry retrieved a key from the bedside table and released the thief's wrists. Len left his arms where they were for a moment - he had seen the Speedster's disappointed expression. "Really Barry? Coming to foil my heist with a dildo inside you?" he drawled.

"I was _alone_ , because you were _busy_ , and I was _horny_ ," he pouted.

Len sprung upright and had the Speedster pinned on his back, arms held above his head with one of Len's, legs spread wide by Len's knees. "Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to make up for that aren't I?" he drawled as he scooped up the dildo and slid it into the Speedster teasingly slowly. Barry moaned, still pouting. "Or don't you want me to?"

" _Please_ ," Barry moaned.

Len smirked, and prepared himself to tease and appease his Speedster, however long it took.


End file.
